Ron et Hermione Folie ou accident?
by Kaitenho
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione sont de retour pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. IL arrive un petit problème dans le Poudlard Express et Ron et Hermione tombent amoureux... Survient alors un tas de folles aventures... ALLEZ VOIR MA BIO, ÇA CONCERNE LA FIC!
1. Combat dans le Poudlard Express!

Ron et Hermione  
Ceci est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...  
  
Combat dans le Poudlard Express  
Bien assis dans leur compartiment, Harry et Ron discutaient avec  
entrain de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione regardait ses livres  
avec attention. Ils avaient enfin réussi à se trouver un  
compartiment vide, loin des frères Crivey, qui n'arrêtaient pas  
de prendre le trio en photo, ce qui devenait agaçant à la fin.  
Loin aussi de Neville et de Luna, qui s'étaient enfin avoués  
leurs sentiments. Leurs lèvres étaient collées à longueur de  
journée et c'était vraiment dégoûtant. En effet, cette 7ième et  
dernière année à Poudlard serait bien étrange. Comme tous les 3  
s'y attendaient, Malfoy accompagné de ses 2 molosses  
Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent sans frapper, comme à toutes les ans  
auparavant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux cette fois? Demanda Hermione d'un  
ton qu'elle se voulait méprisant.  
-Ben, vu que c'est la dernière année qu'on peut le faire, on se  
disait qu'on pourrait combattre contre vous, juste une dernière  
fois...lui répondit Malfoy. Cette fois, vous êtes 3, on est 3, ça  
serait égal. Ajouta-t-il avec son rictus habituel.  
-Bien, répliqua Harry. Mais je te garde pour moi. Il ajouta à  
l'adresse de Ron et Hermy :  
-Vous pouvez vous mettre ensemble pour combattre les 2 cons qui  
se tiennent devant vous mais vous me laissez le blond OK?  
-À vos ordres, capitaine ! Dirent Hermy et Ron, irrités.  
Et la bataille générale commença.  
Ron avait enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez de Goyle qui  
n'appréciait pas son geste et gesticulait sans cesse devant  
Malfoy pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Celui-ci l'avait vu, mais  
préférait le laisser se débrouiller seul, car lui même se  
bataillait contre Saint Potter.  
Crabbe s'amusait plus qu'autre chose, car il tirait les cheveux  
d'Hermione. La pauvre gémissait et criait sa douleur et il  
fallut pas mal de temps à Ron pour s'apercevoir de sa détresse.  
Mais, lorsqu'il la vit se débattre, il lâcha Goyle et s'élança  
sur Crabbe. Avec une force qu'il ne connaissait pas il le poussa  
vers Malfoy qui tomba à la renverse sur  
Harry. Goyle avait réussit a enlever sa propre baguette de son  
nez et venait de lancer le sort de désarmement à Ron. Cependant,  
il avait mal prononcé et au lieu que sa baguette s'envole de ses  
mains, Ron fut projeté sur Hermione et tous les deux tombèrent  
inconscients l'un sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient rien de cassé, le  
problème n'était pas là. Mais leurs lèvres s'étaient collées  
sous le choc de leur chute.  
*****************************************************************  
**********************************************  
Quelques minutes plus tard...  
*****************************************************************  
**********************************************  
À leur réveil, Ron et Hermione se rendirent compte de la  
position dont ils étaient placés et se détachèrent  
immédiatement, rouges de honte et de gêne. Ils échangèrent un  
''Désolé'' presque inaudible et regardèrent autour d'eux. Malfoy  
et ses deux horreurs étaient partis. Il ne restait plus que  
Harry avec eux.  
-Je crois que je vais vous laisser un instant, dit-il. Ma foi!  
Je dois aller soigner l'œil au beurre noir que ce con de Malfoy  
m'a fait!  
Et il parti en courrant vers la salle de bain. Ron et Hermione  
restèrent là à se regarder.  
*Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé???* Se demandait-il. *Je me  
souviens que cet imbécile de Goyle m'a poussé vers Hermione  
grâce à son stupide sort. Alors je me suis retrouvé nez à nez  
avec elle, ou je devrais peut-être dire bouche à bouche avec  
elle... Ah! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé???*  
Hermione aussi se posait des questions: *Mais c'est quoi  
l'affaire??? Je me souviens que ce con de Crabbe n'arrêtait pas  
de me tirer les cheveux et puis là, j'ai entendu une incantation  
mal prononcée et Ron est tombé sur moi... Ah! Mais c'est quoi  
l'affaire???*  
Il continuèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre et murmurèrent un  
autre ''Désolé'' inaudible.  
Soudain, Hermy approcha son visage de celui de Ron. Leurs lèvres  
se collèrent à nouveau et ils échangèrent un long baiser  
passionné. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle était en train  
de l'embrasser, mais elle voulait rester ainsi avec lui pour  
toujours. Tout à coup, Ron se retira, le regard interrogateur.  
-Mais, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je... je ne sais pas... peut-être pour te rendre ton baiser...  
sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Excuse-moi!  
Répondit Hermy, l'air très gêné.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Ron soudainement. J'ai vraiment  
apprécié ton geste.  
Il avait l'air sincère. Il se rapprocha de la douce Gryffindor,  
mais au moment ou il allait l'embrasser de nouveau, un sifflet  
retenti :  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT  
!!!  
Le Poudlard Express était arrivé.(note de l'auteure: J'avais  
presque oublié qu'ils étaient encore dans ce foutu train). 


	2. Je t'aime!

Merci à Billy et Menssa pour votre encouragement et je vous envoie tout de suite ma suite )  
  
Je t'aime Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Ron et Hermy ne dirent pas un seul mot. Harry avait pourtant essayé d'entamer une conversation avec ses compagnons, mais il ne répondaient qu'avec un signe de tête. Il finit par se taire et laissa le silence s'occuper de ses deux amis. La Grande Salle était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Le ciel magique avait une jolie couleur pourpre, cela devait être à cause de la nuit qui tombait et du soleil qui se couchait.(note de l'auteur: Ben là, c'Est sûr que si la nuit tombe que le soleil va se coucher !!! Elle est mal faite cette fic ou quoi ?) Le trio s'assit à la table des Gryffindors et regardèrent pour la dernière fois de leur vie les ''petits'' de première se faire choisir par le Choixpeau (note de l'auteure: Ah ! La nostalgie...) Hermy et Ron c'étaient placés de part et d'autre de Harry. Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qui se passait alors il essayait de recommencer la conversation, mais ses amis portaient plus leur attention sur leurs chaussures que sur ce qu'il disait. -Merde!!!! Dit-il soudain. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes! Vous pourrez me garder ma place pendant que je me soulage? Les deux amis acquiescèrent puis retournèrent à leur besogne, c'est-à-dire regarder la poussière tomber sur leur chaussettes malodorantes. Tout à coup, les chandeliers s'éteignirent. La Grande Salle fut plongée dans une noirceur totale.  
  
-PEEVES!  
  
On entendait les pas précipités de Rusard entre les table, puis:  
  
-AÄ¨EU!!!!!!!  
  
-Mr Longdubas! Faites un peu attention où vous mettez les pieds!  
  
-Désolé Monsieur...  
  
-PEEVES!!!! VIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT!!!!  
  
-Il ne viendra pas. Répondit le Baron Sanglant. Cette horreur ne vient que lorsqu'on l'appelle gentiment...  
  
-Bon OK alors... Viens mon petit Peeves chérit... On aimerait bien te voir mon amour de petit fantôme...  
  
Mais sa ''ruse'' ne marcha pas. Peeves ne se montrait pas(note de l'auteure: Ben, c'est un peu normal qu'on le voit pas, ils sont dans le noir, ouais, j'avais pas pensé à ça...).  
  
-Bon je prend le problème en main(note de l'auteure: c'est assez mal dit comme phrase, mais bon... on ne s'attardera pas à ces petits détails...)  
  
-Que tous les élèves se rendent dans leurs dortoir respectifs.  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'était Dumbledore qui venait de parler.  
  
Tous se levèrent en même temps. On entendit plusieurs ''AÄ¨EU! QUI EST L'IMBÉCILE QUI  
  
MA MARCHÉ DESSUS?'' et quelques faibles ''lumos'' qui provenaient d'élèves assez intelligents pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds dans un noir infernal. Hermione senti une main l'agripper par le poignet et l'entraîner vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle(elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait vers l'extérieur car elle n'y voyait rien...) -Lumos, chuchota le garçon qui l'avait emmené. Ron apparut dans la lumière de sa propre baguette. -Ça va? Demanda-t-il. -Oui, répondit-elle. Mais, où sommes-nous? Il étaient dans une jolie pièce et le décor lui disait vaguement quelque chose. -Mais, je connais cet endroit... *Harry m'a déjà montré tout plein de trucs ici... c'était trop géant...*(pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore reconnus, référez vous à Harry et Hermione : Mystères à Poudlard...) -Joli non? Demanda Ron, l'air rêveur... Mais Hermione ne portait plus attention au décor de la pièce. Elle venait de se jeter sur Ron, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'elle se retira, elle tremblait. -Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un souffle. -Moi aussi, et Ron recolla ses lèvres à celles de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, puis se décidèrent à se diriger vers le lit qui se trouvait près d'eux(note de l'auteure: ne me demandez pas comment il a fait pour arriver là, j'en sais pas plus que vous!)  
  
-Ça te dirait que toi et moi on rentre dans ce lit et qu'on aie une petite aventure? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Quoi juste une petite aventure?répliqua Herm. Moi qui croyait que tu m'emmènerais jusqu'au bout du monde!  
  
-Bah, t'avais qu'à le demander...  
  
Il la poussa sur le lit et se coucha sur elle. Il faisaient l'amour pour la première fois, dans une chambre luxueuse, à l'abris des regards curieux...  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Harry entra en compagnie de.................................(suspense insoutenable).................................................................................................  
  
Luna!!!  
  
Hermione, qui était dans une position un peu gênante sur Ron(elle était sur lui et le chevauchait...), eut un sursaut en voyant les nouveaux arrivants et tomba sur le sol, nue. Harry la regardait maintenant comme si il n'Avait jamais vu de fille sans vêtements auparavant...(c'était peut-être le cas... mais bon...) -Trop super ta poitrine Herm! Dis Ron, tu pourrais pas me prêter ta belle pour un instant? -NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE!!!! ELLE EST À MOI!!! -Hey là, du calme les gars! Dis Herm. -Luna???Ron voulait changer de sujet. Je savais pas que tu trompais Neville... -Ouais ben euh... c'est que... on a essayé lui et moi, mais... ça allait vraiment mal... alors euh... alors Harry s'est porté volontaire pour m'aider à... euh... faire un devoir...dit Luna, embarassée. -Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le devoir???demanda Herm -Il n'y a pas de rapport! C'est juste que... on voulais essayer... -Bon, on vous laisse faire votre ''devoir''. Aller, viens Herm... -Oui, mais laisse moi au moins m'habiller, oublie pas que j'ai rien sur moi... -Ah... euh oui... j'oubliais... Tiens, prends ça et on file! Il agrippa Herm et il se faufilèrent hors de la chambre. Ils entendirent à peine les gémissements de Luna et les ''Oh oui encore!'' de Harry. ***Le lendemain matin*** Hermione se levait toute joyeuse en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait avec Ron la veille Elle alla prendre un stylo et biffa la journée sur un calendrier. Quand soudain, HHHHHAAAAAA!!!! Elle venait de crier en voyant que la date d'aujourd'hui était la date de ses prochaines règles!!! Là n'était pas le problème. Elle fila vers la salle de bains et s'aperçu avec appréhension que sa petite culotte n'était pas tachée de sang!!!!! Pourtant, elle était toujours très régulière. Elle constata alors qu'elle était ENCEINTE!!!!!! 


	3. Bas de laine troué et Hermione troublée!

Merci à Black eyes pour ta reveiw  
Bas de laine troué et Hermione troublée  
  
Hermione courut hors de sa chambre et alla directement dans celle des  
garçons. Elle était livide(pas la chambre, Herm).  
-Herm! Ça va pas? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda Ron, alerté.  
-J... Je... Peux... te parler... en privé?  
-O...Oui, bien sûr, mais...  
Elle l'entraînait déjà dans le dortoir des filles. Toutes les filles  
étaient allées déjeuner, alors ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Mais les  
escaliers n'avaient pas perdu l'habitude de parler alors, lorsque Ron  
monta les escaliers, ça ne les empêcha pas de lui crier « Ron est un  
pervers! Ron est un pervers! ». Mais les tourtereaux ignorèrent ces  
paroles ingrates et se rendirent jusqu'en haut sans broncher.  
-Bon, que voulais-tu me dire de si important? demanda Ron, perplexe.  
-J...Je suis.. encgsdgojdk. dit Hermione.  
-Tu est quoi?  
-Je suis...ENCEINTE!!!!!!cria Hermione.(note de l'auteure: je me  
demande comment ça ya personne d'autre qui l'a entendue...)  
-QUOI???  
-ENCIENTE J'AI DIT!!!!! NAN MAIS T'ES SOURD OU QUOI???  
-Non je suis pas sourd, mais j'arrive pas à y croire!!!! dit Ron,  
plus joyeux que jamais.  
-Il faut à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de me faire avorter!!!!  
dit Hermione, qui s'énervait.  
-Nan, mais t'es folle ou quoi? Ron était si heureux. Je vais enfin  
être papa!!! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...*regard rêveur*  
-C'est toi qui est fous d'après moi! Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un  
bébé!!! criait Hermione. 17 ans c'est pas assez pour moi!!!!!  
-Ouais... Mais bon, tu vas le garder hein? demanda Ron, plein  
d'espoir...  
-Ben euh...  
-Dis oui!!! pleurnicha Ron d'un ton suppliant.  
-Bon d'accord, mais tu arrêtes de pleurer comme un bébé...  
-YOUPI!!!!!!!!! cria Ron, fou de joie. JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA!!!! Quand  
Harry va savoir ça...  
-Non! tu n'en parlera à personne! coupa Hermione. c'est mon bébé et  
c'est moi qui décide si on en parle ou non, C'EST CLAIR?  
-Mais, mais...  
-JE T'AI DEMANDÉ SI C'ÉTAIT CLAIR!  
Ron hocha la tête tristement. Et il s'en alla dans son dortoir la tête  
basse.  
  
***Dans la Grande Salle***  
  
Ron ne mangea rien pour le dîner. Il décida d'aller se coucher  
directement après avoir souhaité "Bonne nuit" à Harry. Celui-ci voyait  
bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et décida d'en parler à Hermione.  
-Herm, commença-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Ron? Il est tout ramoli ces  
temps-ci...  
-Mais, de quoi tu parles? répondit en faisant l'innocente. Il est en  
pleine forme!  
-Herm... Quand tu fais ton innocente ça se voit très bien... dit Harry  
d'un ton mécontent. Alors explique moi c'est quoi le problème.  
Hermione, résolue à ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit, s'en alla en  
courant vers son dortoir en pleurnichant. Harry, tout mêlé, se leva  
d'un bond et parti en courant vers elle.  
-Herm! J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ici! Aller! Je  
veux savoir!  
Mais Hermione courrut de plus belle et s'en alla se réfugier dans son  
dortoir.Harry décida alors d'aller voir si Ron était au lit. Il le  
trouva en train de tricoter un bas de laine. En fait, lorsque Harry  
s'approcha un peu plus, il vit que le bas de laine se tricotait lui  
même. Ron regardait le bas d'un air malheureux. Soudain le bas arrêta  
sa besogne et Ron poussa un grognement de mécontentement.  
-P*tain! Il ne reste plus de laine! Tant pis, le petit aura quand même  
une chausette et demie... marmonait-il. Ah non! Patenrond! Fais pas  
joujou avec ce bas là! Hey non! Mange pas la laine, c'est pas bon pour  
toi! Ah P*tin de M*rde! Maintenant j'ai même pas un bas en entier!  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire le petit quand il va avoir froid aux  
pieds[frown]? Bon, ressaisit toi Ronny... t'auras qu'a fouiller un peu  
partout et tu trouveras sûrement... AH! HARRY! FAIS MOI PAS PEUR COMME  
ÇA!!!!!!!!!  
En effet Ron venait de voir Harry sur son lit. Il y avait une  
expression d'incrédulité dans son visage. Ron en train de tricoter une  
chausette? Ça ne se pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas être devenu mère  
poule... Ron s'approcha de lui et s'assit également.  
-Ça va Ron? demanda Harry, perplexe.  
-Non, ça va pas du tout, répondit Ron, l'air désemparé.  
-Hermione sait ce que tu as, mais elle ne veut pas m'en parler. Elle  
est partie en courant tout à l'heure.  
-C'est bien normal qu'elle sache comment je me sens! Et tout ça c'est  
de sa faute!  
Harry en avait assez d'entendre Ron se plaindre et perdit le contrôle  
de lui même. Il pris son meilleur ami par les épaules et le secoua  
vivement:  
-VAS TU ENFIN M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI VA PAS AVEC TOI?  
-Ouais, ouais, mais calme toi mon pote! répliqua Ron.  
Harry se ressaisit et reprit d'un ton plus calme:  
-Aller, parle.  
Alors, Ron lui raconta l'annonce qu'Hermione lui avait faite, sa joie,  
l'idée d'Hermione de se faire avorter et sa déception. Lorsqu'il eut  
finit son récit, Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
-Mais c'est super que tu sois papa! s'exclama-t-il après quelques  
minutes de réflection. Est-ce que je peux être le parain? ajouta-t-il,  
plein d'espoir.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire Hermione quand elle va savoir que je te  
l'ai dit?  
-Elle va vouloir que je sois le parrain! répondit  
Harry.  
-Non! elle va se faire avorter!*Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête  
des fois...*Mais moi je l'aime déjà ce bébé...  
-Écoute, je vais faire comme si je savais rien et comme ça elle va  
garder le bébé.  
*Ouais, finalement il est pas si con que ça* pensa Ron.  
Soudain, Hermione entra dans leur dortoir. Ron cacha aussitôt la laine  
et les bas (de laine) sous son oreiller.  
-Hey, salut Herm! lança Harry, de bonne humeur. Comment allez-vous?  
demanda-t-il.  
-Comment ça, nous? redemanda-t-elle.  
-Ben, toi et ton bébé, répondit Harry tout bonnement.  
Hermione se figea sous le choc de ces paroles et Ron allait lancer une  
baffe à Harry lorsque Patenrond grimpa sur les genoux d'Hermione en  
lui déposant ce qui restait des bas de laine de Ron. (Décidément, ça  
va pas très bien là...) 


	4. Quoi, il est blond?

Salut ! me voici de retour !!!:D :D :D  
Guilderinette, tes trop marante !!!! On se demande bien qui est la  
plus drôle, toi ou ma fic :P  
  
Ouais, c'est vrai que j'ai fait un Harry un peu con, mais il est fait  
pour être con, non ?  
  
Super inside joke pour toi et tes amis, c'est vrai pourtant que Luna  
et Harry on vraiment l'air cons. Mais Luna je l'aime bien.  
  
« (...pas la peine de regarder l'écran de ton ordi de travers de meme  
! (il pourrait se sentir intimidé) » Quand t'as dit ça j'était  
vraiment crampée sur mon ordi !!!!LOL  
  
Allons, inquiète toi pas, t'es pas si jeune mentalement... comparé à  
moi !!!!! Je suis deux fois plus pire que toi ! Tiens, moi aussi  
j'aime le couple Neville/Luna(les deux rejets en semble !!) bon ben  
moi je ais essayer de mettre Luna dans les prochains chapitres, mai je  
te garantis absolument rien parce que moi même j'ai pas commencé le  
chapitre 5... bon je te salue, mais je te donne pas de -bec-de-raisins-  
secs-(je mange pas de raisins secs...)  
Salut Lange_Skyzofrene ! je suis contente que tu trouves ça  
horriblement con mais terriblement marrant !:P Et merci pour ton  
« encouragement »... boubye ! et j'y vais pour une suite !!!  
Chapitre 4 : Quoi? Il est blond?  
  
Hermione resta interdite en entendant les paroles de Harry. Il lui  
fallut 5 bonnes minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda  
alternativement Ron et Harry, puis Ron tenta quelques mots pour la  
calmer:  
-Hermy d'amour, c'est pas ce que tu crois...  
-Tu sais même pas à quoi je pense! rugit Hermione avec fureur.  
-Ben dis nous à quoi tu penses alors, répondit Harry.  
-Je pense que Ron t'a dit que j'étais enceinte et qu'il aurait  
vraiment pas dut le dire et que vu qu'il l'a dit je décide de me faire  
avorter, voilà ce que je pense!  
Mais Patenrond se blottit alors sur Hermione et déposa un des bas que  
Ron avait tricotés. Elle l'examina, sembla s'adoucir un peu, puis:  
-Ron, c'est toi qui a tricoté ça?  
-Oui... c'est moi, répondit Ron, un peu gêné.  
-Pour le petit?  
-Oui... répondit Ron, encore plus gêné(et écarlate, sa va de soi...)  
-Je t'avais dit qu'il était maboule, dit Harry.  
-Non, il n'est pas maboule, répliqua Hermione.  
Elle fondit en larmes et sauta au cou de Ron.  
-C'est trop beau ce que tu as fait là mon amour! Je suis tellement  
touchée par ton geste! C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime!  
*Ouais, là c'est Hermione qui est devenue maboule* pensa Harry.  
-Tu m'as fait changer d'avis Ronny! Je le garde mon bébé!  
-*sourire béant* fut la réaction de Ron.  
Il se jeta sur elle et commença à la déshabiller vivement(d'après moi,  
il savait pu ce qu'il faisait le pauvre...). Celle-ci se laissa faire  
durant quelques secondes, puis revenant à elle, elle le stoppa net.  
-Ron... Harry est là...  
-Ah, ouais c'est vrai, répondit Ron. Désolé Harry, ya pas de place.  
-Ron... dit Hermione. Je voulais dire qu'on peut pas faire ça devant  
Harry.  
-OK. t'as raison. Harry dégage!  
-Pas dans ce sens là Ron! s'énerva Hermione. Je veux pas le faire un  
point c'est tout! Enfin, pas tout de suite...  
-D'accord... répondit Ron.  
---Près de 9 mois plus tard---  
Hermione était devenue tellement grosse ces derniers mois qu'elle  
avait maintenant du mal à passer au travers des portes. Elle avait dut  
avouer à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte, car, au bout de 3  
semaines, les élèves qui passaient lui conseillaient souvent de suivre  
un régime alimentaire. Mais jamais elle n'avait avoué qui était le  
père.  
Pourtant, tous avaient l'air de bien prendre sa grossesse. Bien sûr,  
Draco et ses molosses n'hésitaient pas à lui balancer quelques  
insultes. Mais les jumelles Patil lui avaient donné un assortiment  
pour bébé, Lavande lui avait offert un paquet de 200 couches et les  
jumeaux Weasley lui avaient envoyé quelques robes de sorcier pour  
enfants de jeune âge(apparemment, ils avaient installé leur boutique  
de farces et attrapes juste à côté de chez Madame Guipure).  
Ce fut vers la fin du huitième mois un samedi à 2 heures du matin que  
Hermione sentit les premières contractions. Elle alla immédiatement  
dans le dortoir des garçons pour avertir Harry et Ron.  
Malheureusement pour elle, en entrant elle trébucha sur un sac et se  
retrouva sur Harry(Son lit était à l'entrée et il n'avait pas fermé  
les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin...). Celui-ci leva la tête  
brusquement et ses lèvres se collèrent sur celles d'Hermione. Elle  
poussa une exclamation qui réveilla les 4 autres occupants de la  
pièce, c'est-à-dire Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Ron dit "lumos" et  
observait avec une nuance d'incrédulité Harry et Hermione en train de  
s'embrasser.  
Harry, qui avait remarqué l'expression de Ron, repoussa vivement  
Hermione. Celle-ci tomba sur le dos par terre et le bébé sorti d'elle  
d'un coup. Tous poussèrent une seconde exclamation en voyant le bébé  
pleurnicheur qu'Hermione essaya de calmer en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Ron alla lui aussi voir le pleurnichard, l'arracha presque des mains  
d'Hermione et s'aperçut d'une chose anormale en regardant le bébé de  
plus près.  
-Quoi? Il est blond? s'exclama-t-il.  
Il faillit l'échapper, tellement il était stupéfait.  
  
Soudain, Ginny entra dans le dortoir, accompagnée de Parvati et  
Lavande. Elles étaient encore endormies et en pyjama.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? demanda Ginny, en se frottant les yeux.  
On essaye de dormir.  
-Vous devez avoir réveillé la tour entière avec tout ce vacarme,  
marmonna Parvati.  
Soudain, les trois s'aperçurent de la présence du bébé.  
-Oh ! Il est trop chou ! cria Lavande d'une voix si aiguë que le bébé  
pleura de plus belle.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut enfin savoir qui est le père de cet amour ? demanda  
Parvati, pleine d'espoir.  
-Avec un blond pareil, on se demande bien qui ça pourrait être... Rigola  
Neville.  
Hermione rosit légèrement, mais personne ne s'en aperçut.  
-En fait, c'est moi. Dit Ron.  
-Impossible, dit Ginny. Il est pas roux, alors c'est pas un Weasley.  
Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione.  
-Alors ? lança Harry sur un ton de défi.  
C'est qui ? C'est qui ? demandèrent Seamus et Dean qui s'étaient mêlés  
de la conversation.  
Hermione avala avec difficulté et parvint à articuler :  
-C...C'est... D... Draco... M... M... Malfoy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------  
Alors, c'était pas si mal comme suite ? Envoyez moi vos reviews le  
plus rapidement possible, et vous aurez bientôt une suite ! À toutes ! 


	5. À mort Granger!

> ****
>
>> **Guilderinette :** rebonjour toi ! T'as le rire facile ? Et bien tant mieux !!! Tu vas encore être MDR pour longtemps ! Allons, pleure pas pour le petit Ronnynouchet... Il va bien s'en tirer pareil... Et aussi quand il veut soudainement heu...hum...avec Hermione, juste sous les yeux de Potter, c'est mon bout préféré du chapitre 4. ) Et puis... j'aime autant les raisins secs que les coquelicots. Youpi !!!:D (Bon, là c'est moi qui fait la conne à ce que je vois...)  
  
**Socute :** Merci pour ton message. Tu adores mon style d'humour stupide ? Et bien tant mieux, parce que tu vas devoir le supporter durant toute ma fic :P  
  
Ouais, j'aime bien rendre Harry le plus con possible, c'est en quelques sorte une façon de me défouler sur lui.(Disons qu'il me tape un peu sur les nerfs parfois).  
  
**langeskyzofrene :** Merci aussi à toi pour ta rewiew.  
  
MESSAGE À TOUT LE MONDE !!! Si vous m'envoyez pas de reviews, je continuerai pas ma fic. Vous devez savoir que je me décourage assez vite pour les fics, alors, écrivez moi et je vous écrirai !!! Et une dernière chose :  
  
_BONNE LECTURE DU CHAPITRE 5_  
  
** À mort Granger !**  
  
-C...C'est... D... Draco... M... M... Malfoy.  
  
Toutes les mâchoires tombèrent au sol.  
  
-QUOI ??? demandèrent Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Parvati et Lavande. Ron était toujours la mâchoire par terre.  
  
-Draco Malfoy, dit encore Hermione en tremblant de tout son corps.  
  
-QUOI ??? répétèrent Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Parvati et Lavande. Ron était toujours et encore la mâchoire par terre.  
  
-MERDE, VOUS ÊTES SOURDS OU QUOI ?????? s'emporta Hermione. J'AI DIT DRACO MALFOY !!!! DRACO MALFOY !!!!! DRACO MALFOY !!!! ME SEMBLE QUE C'EST PAS DIFFICILE À COMPRENDRE !!!  
  
Et toutes les mâchoires de Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Parvati et Lavande retombèrent au sol. Ron était terrifié et accablé à la fois et choisit ce moment pour partir en courant pour pleurer dans les toilettes (ben quoi ? Y pas que les filles qui font ça... Les gars aussi ont le droit de pleurer...).  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Tu fais honte aux Gryffondor ! s'exclama Harry. Regarde le monstre que tu as créé avec cette horreur de Malfoy ! ajouta-il en pointant le bébé. Il faut éliminer Hermione Granger !!!  
  
Et il sorti une fourche en même temps que Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Parvati et Lavande.(on sait pas d'où ils sortent leurs fourches, mais... c'est dans l'histoire !) Le groupe menaça Hermione et le bébé pleurnichard qui partirent dans la direction du dortoir des filles. Mais il s'avérait que le bébé était un gars alors, les escaliers crièrent :  
  
-BÉBÉ PERVERS !!! BÉBÉ PERVERS !!!(le bébé avait pas encore de nom...)  
  
Les escaliers empêchèrent Hermione et le bébé de monter et ceux-ci atterrirent au pied de l'escalier turbulent. Au même moment la troupe menée par Potter apparut en brandissant les fourches et en criant :  
  
-À MORT GRANGER !!! À MORT GRANGER !!!  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à lancer sa fourche en plein sur Hermione lorsque Ron entra en trombe et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :  
  
-POISSON D'AVRIL !!!!  
  
- Oo ! fut la réaction d'Hermione.  
  
Les élèves posèrent leurs fourches sur le sol en riant. Ginny s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation.  
  
-Allons, Hermione, on rigolait c'est tout... commença-t-elle.  
  
-On savait que Draco Malfoy n'était pas le père de ce petit ange, ajouta Parvati en souriant au bébé.  
  
-Qui aurait pu croire que tu fasses une chose pareille avec un Serpentard ? demanda Harry. On voyait depuis le début que tu faisait semblant.  
  
-Allez, dit Ron avec un sourire. Dis leur que c'est moi le père.  
  
Hermione, qui les regardait toujours avec sa mine stupéfaite (Oo), consenti enfin à parler. Elle dit d'une voix aigu :  
  
-I... Impossible.  
  
Ron se frustra.  
  
-QUOI ??? POURQUOI SERAIS-TU INCAPABLE DE DIRE À TOUT LE MONDE QUE JE SUIS BEL ET BIEN LE PÈRE DE CET ENFANT ???  
  
Hermione essayait de garder son calme.  
  
-Parce que tu n'est pas son père.  
  
Toutes les mâchoires retombèrent au sol. (Me semble que l'histoire se répète...)  
  
-Je vous l'ai dit ! répéta Hermione. Ron n'est pas le papa du bébé que je tiens dans mes bras. Le bébé est blond, il est pas roux ! Son vrai père c'est Draco Malfoy !!!  
  
Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, trop parlé. Harry ressorti sa fourche (qu'il avait mise on ne sait pas trop où...) et Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Parvati et Lavande firent de même.  
  
-Il faut éliminer Hermione Granger !  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'était Neville qui avait parlé. Tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et reprirent tous ensemble :  
  
-À MORT GRANGER !!! À MORT GRANGER !!!  
  
-Et là c'est pas une blague, ajouta Harry.  
  
Alors, tous reprirent en cœur :  
  
-À MORT GRANGER ! À MORT GRANGER ! Et c'est pas une blague !!!  
  
Hermione sorti en courant (encore avec le bébé) et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledore.
>> 
>> Bon, c'est pas mal comme suite? Donnez-moi vos impressions!!!
>> 
>> À la prochaine­! ;)


	6. Important!

Note pour tous !!!!!  
  
Je reviens de l'école toute de bonne humeur, et tout à coup, un coup sur l'ordi, je remarque que mon père vient d'installer la version Windows XP !!! Du coup, je perds tous mes fichiers, y compris les fics que j'étais en train de créer !!!!! C'est la CATASTROPHE !!! Alors, je vous demande d'être patients en attendant la suite, parce que je dois essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans mes choses, et c'est le temps des examens pour moi aussi !!! Bref, j'ai pas de chance ces temps-ci alors j'aimerais que vous soyez indulgents au fait que vous n'avez pas de suite pour le moment, car tout cela me déçoit autant que vous... Mais vous pouvez toujours continuer à m'écrire... ) Donnez moi de vos nouvelles, et je vous donnerai des miennes !  
  
Donc, à la prochaine !  
  
MisssMalfoy 


	7. Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle!

Bonjour à tous. Et non ! ce n'est pas une suite... et j'en suis extrêmement désolée...

J'écris pour vous faire part d'une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je n'écrirai plus de fics. Ne me faites pas de mal s'il vous plait !! C'est simplement que je n'ai plus le courage de les faire... :( je suis bonne à rien ! Avec tout le surmenage des travaux à l'école et mon manga que j'écris, je me suis rendue compte qu'avec un trop plein de fics, je ne peux plus rien faire.

Mais bonne nouvelle ! Je laisse le copyright libre à toute personne qui voudra continuer(ou même recommencer) ma fic ! Je suis sûre que vous avez de meilleures idées que moi ! Mais si vous avez des manques d'inspiration, je suis toujours là, à guetter les fics, alors n'hésitez pas, demandez-moi des idées, je serai ravie de vous en donner...

Avec mes plus sincères excuses...

MisssMalfoy


End file.
